Abducted
by Millen
Summary: Bella feels like she's unwanted by her parents; than she get's abducted; BXJ. Changed name Kidnap me to Abducted. Re-wrote chapter 1, working on chapter 2.
1. Bella

A/N: I decide to re-write this story, because it sucks. I also changed the name because Bella is not a kid. I was going to discontinue my Twilight stories, because I'm not into Twilight as I was before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Abducted**

Bella's Point-of-view

I sat by my parents, that were watching my sister, Alice, who was dancing on stage with other women. I think they're performing Swan Lake or some crap. My parents never took their eyes of her. They gave her thumbs ups and encouraging smiles when she looked our way.

My brother Emmett on the other hand was texting with his so-called-friends with his new I-phone, ignoring the performance.

Her boyfriend Edward had a stupid grin on his face, carrying a camera. Stupid git.

I, of course was sitting on Emmett's left, watching with jealousy. I had my hands across my chest, glaring at how they danced around like some fairies that were high or on steroids.

When the performance was over, Alice jogged over to our direction almost skipping. I scowled when my parents pushed pass me to give their favorite daughter a big hug. I frowned at the sight.

Alice was spoiled by our parents, Charlie and Renee, most of our family that comes on holidays and Alice's boyfriend Edward.

Alice and I are twins, which some people don't believe us, because Alice is pixie-like girl that people find adorable and I'm this girl who some people think I'm emo. Ugh! I remembered when my mother's sister Muriel once said if I cut myself! I wanted to yell at her, to tell her that it's not her business or she'll regret it, but I bit my lip almost drawling blood.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, giving me a hug. I cringe at the contact.

"Ally, you were great!" I said, giving her one of my fake smiles; I'm glad she doesn't notice it.

"You were great, love." Her boyfriend, Edward said, while kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Dude, not in front of me." Emmett groan, making gagging noises.

They all laughed at him; he acts like he's always five. No one reminds him that he is not a five year old, but a 16 year old.

"Let's get something to eat," my mother Renee said, "I'm starving."

"Good idea; Alice you pick the place." Charlie said.

"Mmm..." Alice thought for a minute, "Umm..."

"Pick a place Alice." I said, impatient, ignoring the glares of my parents' and Edward.

"Okay... how about the new restaurant that opened last week, 'Earl's'?"

We arrived at the restaurant and ordered our meals. Everyone was so busy talking to Alice they didn't seem to notice I was there, only Emmett talked to me and Alice when she asked me about my day. It seemed like I was the unwanted child; always ignored.

But I didn't give a damn, I was always ignored, no matter how hard I tried to get attention.

"I'm going to the ladies room" I said in my monotone voice.

Only Alice and Emmett looked up at me and smiled, the rest didn't even acknowledge me, assholes.

I pushed shoved the door open, getting strange looks from the woman, who was I guess washing her hands.

"What!" I snapped.

After I left the ladies room, I went outside for some fresh air. Stupid Charlie for ignoring me like I don't exist, stupid Renee, what kind of mother is she? A bad one I'll tell you that. And stupid Edward, not part of the family and he gets more love. I ranted on about those three, while wishing to run away, far away.

Suddenly out of no where, I felt a hand covering my mouth; I tried to bite down, but I couldn't.

"If you bite me, I'll knock you unconscious." The man hissed. "Rose, come help me." He whispered-yelled.

A dark figure of a woman appeared, climbing out of an old van. I closed my eyes thinking it was a nightmare.

"Jay, are you sure she's Swan's daughter?" asked the woman.

"I'm sure; now help me put her in the truck." The voice drawled, a hint of annoyance.

I felt them picking me up, (I must of weight less than a feather!) and threw me, literally, on I guess the back of the truck. I opened my eyes to see them wearing masks.

"Please let me go." I begged, I mentally kicked myself for begging, I thought I was tough. "You must have me by mistake."

"Are you Charles Swan's daughter?" The woman asked me, kindly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well we didn't make a mistake; your father would come for you."

"No he won't I'm the unwanted child, unlike Alice and Emmett, my parents love them." I cried, god I'm actually crying!

"Oh, so you think we would fall for that and let you go just like that?" The man asked.

"No."

"Good, now keep your mouth shut." He growled.

"Asshole..." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

I glared up at the figure, and sigh. "Are you deaf? I said ASSHOLE!" I spat out.

"Why you little bit-"

"Jasper!" Oh, so his name is Jasper... "quit!"

I smirked, "Yeah... Jasper..." I mocked.

I noticed that he had a hankerchief on his hand. "Oh, HELL NO!" He pushed some of my hair away. Now was my chance to yell.

A/N: I'm going to work on chapter 2 right now. Like that I re-wrote it? Don't worry, I won't delete any of the Twilight stories.


	2. Jasper's pov

**I want to thank .Black for the advice.**

Jasper's pov

"Jasper, are you sure you want to do this?" asked my cousin Rosalie.

"Rose, of course I want to kidnap one of the Swan's children." I replied harshly.

"Jazz, it could have been an accident."

"It wasn't an accident Rose, Charles Swan killed my mother." I hissed.

My cousin looked deep in to my dark blue eyes, sadness in her eyes. Our faces were covered by masks, which Rose suggested.

"But, Jazz, why does his family have to do with anything?"

"Charles, took someone I loved and I'm taking someone from him."

When I glanced at my cousin's ice cold eyes, I felt a pang of hurt. Rosalie's eyes were once warmed with love.

"Jazz, I know how you feel but why don't we peacefully settle this; by speaking with Charles?" said a concern Rosalie.

I chuckle which caused Rose, to glare. She flipped her golden hair to the side with annoyance.

Rosalie, was always the peace maker in the family; many people had mistaken us for twins, which made us correct them. Rosalie and I, both have blonde hair with dark blue eyes which made it obvious we were related.

"Jasper, what are you thinking about?" asked a excited Rose.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Jazz, I'm tired, why do we have to sit here?" whined Rose.

"Because, we're waiting for the Swan's to go." I rolled my eyes which made my annoyed cousin huff.

It seemed like we waited in the van for hours, but it was actually thirty minutes. Rosalie fell asleep ten minutes ago. The only thing to do was watch the clock. 10:45pm! What's taking so long? I decided to close my eyes for a little bit. I heard a loud slamming sound which startled me; I looked over to Rose, who was fast asleep. I saw the garbage boy throwing unwanted food in the dumpster which made me annoyed.

"Why do I always have to take out the trash?" murmured the boy who seemed like he was seventeen.

He didn't even notice the van, while he grumbled about, that his job sucks. It seemed like he was yelling the words out, gees, I can hear him clearly even though I'm in the van.

I waited another five minutes until I sighed in annoyance and climbed out of the old van. I walked over to the dumpster; I leaned against the dumpster, not taking my eyes of the door. The door opened with a creak which caught me off guard. A pretty brunette came out, probably taking in fresh air. I recognized the girl from the photo graph I once was in Charlie's, office. Rose and I snuck in a couple of days ago, looking through his paper work and old mail, which meant his address and other information that, would be for good use.

With out thinking I grabbed the girl away from the door and towards the van. The brunette tried to scream and break free but failed. I held her tightly, trying not to screw up. I looked toward the van to see Rose, waking up. This girl barley woke up?

"Be quiet, or I'll knock you unconscious." I hissed, Rose, walked toward us, her eyes were huge. "Rose, come help me." I pleaded.

Rosalie, seemed scared but, ran back to the van, the girl relaxed a little in my grip, while Rose, came back with rope and duck tape. (I know you didn't read about that, but I didn't write that much information in chapter one.)

"Jazz, are you sure, she's the Swan's daughter?" asked Rose.

"I'm sure, now help me put her in the van." annoyance filled my voice.

Rose, helped me carry the girl to the van, the girl whimpered but, I could care less. We opened the back doors and pushed the girl in.

"Please, let me go…" the girl pleaded "you must have me by mistake."

"Are you, Charles Swan's daughter?" asked Rose.

"Yes." The girl replied.

"Well, we didn't make a mistake; your father would come for you." Rose had pity on the girl; I could tell the way she looks at her.

"No, he won't, I'm the unwanted child unlike Alice and Emmett, my parents love them." The girl burst into tears.

I was getting annoyed; did she think I would fall for that? Maybe Rose, but not me.

"Oh, so you think we would fall for that and let you go, just like that?" I scoffed.

"No." she replied.

"Good, now keep your mouth shut."

Rose, glared at me as to say Jasper-you-were-never-this rude look. I rolled my eyes, which caused Rose, to huff.

"Lets go, Rose." I mumbled.

Rosalie, stared at the girl curling herself, like a ball.

"I'll stay, with her." Rose replied, not taking her eyes of the girl.

"Fine." I groaned while shutting the back doors.

**I hope, it is much better than my first chapter. - Shirbells**


	3. Rosalie's pov

Rosalie's pov

I couldn't take my eyes off the frighten girl. _Maybe I should say something?_ I thought. "Hi, I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose," the girl sniffed as she spoke "My name is Bella, Bella Swan." "Nice to meet you Bella." I said cheerfully.

The rode seemed bumpy while we were in the back holding on nothing. "Why are you doing this?" she said. I looked at her frighten face before answering.

"You're father did something to us and we want him to pay."

"Oh, but why kidnap me?" she asked confused "Why not, kidnap him?"

"We want him to suffer by taking someone from him and you and you're siblings fit the bill." I smiled at my own joke.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Rose, don't tell her anything, you don't know if she escapes and tell them our names." Spat Jasper.

"What?" said a shook Bella "I wouldn't do that."

"It's okay Bella, I believe you." I hugged her, which took her by surprise.

"Can I take this blindfold off?" she questioned.

I gave Jasper a pleading look, he stared at the girl and than at me, sighing, he agreed.

"Fine, but don't gaze my way, cause I'm not wearing a mask, I'll look suspicious."

Bella nodded, I took the blindfold off, which Bella seemed relieved. She didn't dare look at Jasper's direction, scared at his warning. Her huge brown eyes were getting droopy from her tears; her eyes were bloodshot, and puffy. I held her closer wanting her to sleep which she did. _Poor girl, I don't want her to suffer because of her father_ I thought sadly, holding Bella closer.

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I was busy with my other story 'With Luck'-Shirbells**


	4. Can't see, but feel

Bella's pov

I felt a hand brushing my hair while holding me tightly. "Bella, we're here, you have to put on the blindfold on."

I opened my eyes to see a smiling Rosalie, she was beautiful, is she a model? Her ice blue eyes held warmth in them, while her golden fair hair was on her face. I looked around and it was still dark outside, beside the lights in the van.

"Would you like to wear the blindfold?" she questioned.

I nodded, afraid to say no. Rosalie placed the blindfold on me, it was dark and I couldn't see a thing, I'm guessing they don't want me to know where we are, afraid I would flee and tell the cops where they live. I liked Rosalie, and I will never do that to her.

"I'll guide you, do you trust me?" questioned Rosalie.

"Of course Rose, I mean Rosalie." I replied nervously.

"No need to be nervous, and you can call me Rose." She laughed.

I had a smile on my face, hoping she would see it. "Hurry up, Rose, we got neighbors." I guess Jasper hissed.

"No need to be inpatient Jasper." Rosalie retorted "How would you feel when you have a blindfold on and you don't know where you're going, come on Jasper, I thought you were smarter than that."

"I'll do a lot better." He replied.

"Come on Bella, where almost there." Rosalie whispered.

I nodded, walking up some steps. "Ugh, I forgot my purse." Rosalie hissed, "Jasper, take Bella."

I felt her leave my side, I sighed in my head. "Come on." I felt Jasper placing a hand on my back. I felt safe with Rosalie, but for some reason I felt safer with Jasper, probably because he is a guy. "You would be free to go when you're father would suffer enough." The sound of Jasper's voice seemed venomous.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't blame yourself, you're father is to blame here."

I heard a door open and footsteps behind me. "Did Jasper, say anything hurtful?" she questioned.

I shook my head "No." I replied.

"Well, let's go inside, it's freezing out here." Jasper spoke, with a calmed tone.

**Hope you enjoyed it, yes Jasper is kind of a jerk, but he'll warm up to Bella as Rosalie had.-Shirbells**


	5. Trying to escape

Jasper's pov

Rosalie sat with Bella on the couch, while I tried calling her father, no luck.

"Jasper, come join us." said my annoyed cousin, my pacing probably gotten in her nerves.

"Alright Rose." I chuckled.

I sat next to Bella who was reading a novel. I sighed, _why did Rose take the blindfold off?_ At least she's not giving a sign of panic.

Rose turned on the television, changing channels, skipping the news. Bella looked calm? But why? Does this girl know that she's kidnapped?

"So, Bella." I decided to have a conversation with her, "What do you do for a living?"

Bella placed a bookmark on the novel than gave me a weird look, "I live with my parents."

"Yeah, umm." I bet I was red, "I mean what job do… you work in?"

"I work in a fast-food restaurant." she blushed.

"Oh." was my replied.

Bella nodded, than picked up her book, and began to read. I glanced at Rosalie who was giving me a suspicious look. I shrugged.

After an hour or so, Bella yawned, embarrassed when she saw me staring.

"I think I have to go to sleep."

"I agree." Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"Follow me." Rosalie guided her towards the guest room, which we never used until now.

"Okay." Bella yawned again, before getting up.

I turned off the TV, heading towards my room.

Bella's pov

Rosalie led me towards a room, smiling at me.

"Oh, let me give you some of my clothes."

She quickly left me, standing there. I looked down at my own clothes. I hadn't noticed that my clothes looked dirty.

A door slammed, which got my attention. Rosalie came running to me carrying a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Here you go Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"You're welcome! And enjoy! _Mi casa es tu casa!_"

"Thanks Rose."

Rosalie gave me a quick hug, than hurried to her room, typical Rose. I couldn't help but smile.

_What the hell are you doing Bella? Run away_! My thoughts yelled at me.

I frown, these people care about me, well actually Rosalie. Maybe. I went inside the guest room, looked for a phone, they might have a phone around here. I looked around, No phone. Maybe I could rest tonight than leave. _No! Are you stupid Isabella Marie Swan, they would be awake. _I glared at the bed.

Frustrated I opened the door; _I might find my way back. _Rosalie would be devastated, but I have a family, they are probably looking for me. I tip-toed towards the way where the living was at, I hope I don't trip, I pretty much clumsy. I looked around, it was dark but not that much, front door, where's the front door? God! Why is it so dark? I finally saw it, yes!

I'm almost there, getting closer, who the hell would leave a book here? I tripped with a loud thump; I quickly got to my feet running towards the door, when I felt someone tackled me to the ground.

The figure, pinned me down, "Let me go!" I yelled. "No!" the person hissed. I then saw the lights flickered on. I saw the person above me was no other than Jasper, he glared down at me. God, our faces are pretty close.

"Jazz, let her go." I heard Rosalie's melodic voice.

Jasper glared at me, than his eyes met I guess Rosalie's. I followed his gaze, the blonde looked upset. "Rose, she was trying to escape." his glare returned to my face, his face was fuming, that's pretty hot, whoa, I did not just said that, umm… maybe I did.

"I won't try to escape next time." I snapped, "And could you please get off me?" Jasper pulled away from me, still glaring. "I don't trust you." he stated. "Me neither." I replied coolly. We stared at one another, not looking away, come to think about it, blue is my favorite color, and his eyes looked good. Jesus! I flirting with the guy, well, he probably doesn't know it.

Jasper's pov

Thump, what the hell?! A robber must have broken in. I yanked my door open, than I spotted her? The robber is a chick? Anyways I tackled her. "Let me go!" she yelled. "No." I hissed. I saw the lights flicker on, and came face-to-face with Bella Swan.

"Jazz, let her go." I heard my cousin's voice.

I removed my glared for the brunette, than landing it on Rose. Rosalie seemed annoyed and upset; "Rose, she was trying to escape." I snapped, than turned back at the girl under me.

"I won't try to escape next time." she snapped, "And could you please get off me?" she questioned. I realized I was on her, awkward. I pulled away, still glaring. "I don't trust you." I stated. "Me neither." she replied, coolly. We stared at one another.

"Let's go to bed." Rose sighed.

"Okay." I answered.

Bella got up, and wiped herself off, damn high class bi- I shook my head, never mind. Bella passed me with a huff; I followed her to the guest room. She turned around and folded her arms, around her chest. "Why are you following me?" she sneered. "Because I'm going to make sure you're in that room." I retorted.

She smirked at me, "Whatever." she looked all cocky, damn you. When she slammed the door shut, and locked it I scoffed, _really mature_.

I walked over to the couch, I won't leave. I just don't trust her. I ran to my room grabbed my pillow and blanket, than laid on the damn hard couch.


	6. Sadness and South Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and South Park, they belong to Stephenie Meyer (Twilight) Trey Parker and Matt Stone (South Park)

A/N: Mild language.

* * *

Alice

Alice sat on her neatly made bed, hands on her face. She wanted to yell at her parents that they weren't doing a good job at trying to find her sister.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head at the person's direction, throwing herself at him.

"Oh, Edward," She cried. "I miss her."

"I know, love." Was all he said.

"I can't believe I was enjoying a nice meal, while Bella was being abducted." Alice felt disgusted at herself. "I'm disgusting and ashame of myself."

"Love, quiet blaming yourself." Edward's calm voice irritating Alice.

"Why are you so calm about this Edward!" She yelled, "My sister had been abducted!"

Edward pulled on his bronze hair from anger. "Alice for god's sake!" He glared at a pissed off Alice. "I'm trying to comfort you, not fight with you!"

The girl felt guilty; her boyfriend- I mean fiancee was trying to comfort her and she just yelled at him.

"I'm sorry," She hung her head, "I just... miss her.

"I know, love." Edward sigh, hugging her. "I miss her too."

* * *

Emmett

When Emmett realized that his sister was gone; all he could do was lock himself in his room. He would sit on his bed all day and just glare at his window.

What he feared more is if his family find news of Bella, but not good news. He never joked around, played with his X-box 360 or get on the Internet.

"Emmett?" The boy heard his mother's voice, not wanting to see her; he didn't remove his glare from the window.

"What!" He snapped, regretting it. "Sorry mum." He muttered, still not facing her.

"Emmett, I know... I-" She didn't have anything to say to cheer her son up.

"It's alright mom." His eyes were filled with tears. "I- I just want to be left alone."

* * *

Bella

I was sitting on the sofa watching some cartoon called "South Park" with Jasper, while Rosalie went to work, I guess.

I suddenly burst out laughing when this boy by the name of Stan Marsh called his 'friend' by the name of Cartman a fatass (I know it's mostly Kyle who says that)

But my favorite character is the Jewish boy, Kyle. For some reason I like this other boy named Butters.

God, I'm addicted to this! I even ignore Jasper who's beside me.

"You like this?" He gave me a smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Love it," I grinned, "I can't believe I've never seen this before!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I love South Park. I even made a SP story. Sorry that the chapter is short, but I don't have any idea at where this story is going.

Question: If you seen South Park, who's your favorite?

My Anwser: Mine is Kyle Broflovski!~Shirbells Style


	7. The Past

A/N: This is not the re-write, I'm still working on chapter 2. I decided to get this chapter out; It's short, but It'll be longer and have more details when I re-write it. Enjoy.

****

Chapter 7: The Past

Charles Swan stood in his office, staring at pictures of his daughter, Bella. "It's all my fault," he pulled at his hair. "If only... I- I regret it."

"I know you didn't do anything, but..." He sigh.

**Whitlock household 18 years ago**

"Charlie!" A woman exclaimed, running up to him, to hug him. Her icy blue eyes shone with love, she gave him a bright smile.

"Claire," was his reply.

Claire noticed that Charlie didn't return a smile. "What's wrong?" she frowned.

"Claire," he sigh, "Renee's suspicious."

The woman's eyes flashed of jealousy. "Really?" Her voice was cold.

"Yes," Charlie sighed.

"We could-"

"No! Claire!" Charlie spat out, completely frustrated.

The woman seemed as if she was slapped.

"I... I- Renee is pregnant, I can't do this anymore, I can't be with you..."

"What!" Claire shrieked, "I'm having your child too!" She snarled, wanting to slap him or to go to his house and kill his wife and the child that's keeping Charlie away from her. "How long?" She seethe out.

"...Three... months..." He said slowly.

"Well, I'm five! So don't run away from your responsibility, you bastard!" Claire cried out.

"I-I have to go... Renee thinks I'm at the office." He gave the sobbing woman a guilty look, before leaving.

"FINE! LEAVE!" She snarled, tears running down her beautiful face. "I DON'T NEED YOU!"

**Eight months later**

"Claire?" A young woman knocked.

She barley heard the other woman say "Come in."

She opened the bedrooms' door to see a worn out looking Claire. "What do you want, Rosaline..."

The younger looking woman hesitated before speaking, her arms wrapped around her round belly. "I... I can't handle _this!_" She exclaimed, "You look like a zombie, barley eating; all you do is moan and groan, speaking nonsense about that man!"

"Why do you care!" Claire snapped.

"Because you are my sister, sisters' help each other, no matter what." She cried, her beautiful sapphire eyes held fire in them. Claire didn't even bat an eye; no emotion was held on her face.

"I lied for you!" Rosaline continued, "You weren't even pregnant! And I helped you lie to Charlie; Why? Because like I said, you are my sister!"

"Why don't you leave me alone? Go to mother's house and take care of your daughter? I don't need you." Claire said coldly.

"I left Rosalie with mother so I'll have more time to help you." Rosaline stated, "I'm not leaving you."

"Fine..."

* * *

Rosaline was so excited that her child would be born at anytime this month. Her little Rose was still at her mother Marie's house, not knowing that she would be getting a sibling. Not even her mother knew; mostly because she sent Claire to take Rosalie.

Rosaline loved her daughter deeply, still upset of her husbands abandonment, she promised to be a hardworking mother for both of her children.

Thinking deeply in thought; she than gave a sharp gasp, her baby had kicked a little too hard. Rosaline felt as if she was punched, hard. "C-Claire!"

* * *

Three hours later a healthy baby boy by the name of Jasper Kurt Whitlock-Hale was wrapped in some blankets, while his mother laid on her bed. (She gave birth at her house.) Claire gave the baby a curios yet knowing look. She than glanced at her sleeping sister; an idea came over her head.

Quickly but quietly she grabbed a pillow. Careful not to wake her sister she sneaked up to her. Rosaline opened her eyes, giving her sister a confused look, before her eyes widen at what Claire was thinking of doing. "C-Claire?"

"Your baby is what I need for Charlie to be with me." She said, a crazed look in her once calm, gently looking eyes.

"No..." Rosaline yelped when a pillow was attached to her face, suffocating her.

Claire removed the pillow, than glared down at her sister who was luckily still- barley alive. "You won't die, won't you?" She managed to lift up Rosaline, having trouble but managing.

An unconscious looking Rosaline laid on the backseat of Claire's car. Satisfied with the location, Claire again lifted her sister, this time placing her arm around her waist to pick up the pace.

Claire grinned evilly down at Rosaline. "Goodbye dear sister..." She pushed- or you could say shove her sister into a river who took her body far away from Claire.

"Sorry, but I love Charlie more." She whispered, staring emotionless at the body that later was out of her sight.

A/N: What do you think? Review, but only if you want to. I don't know why... but I like this chapter (Not the part of Rosaline dying) Yes Rosalie is the little girl, Jasper's 'cousin.' And what did you think about Claire and Rosaline?

Oh, yeah. In the next two or three chapter, its going to be about Jasper's, Rosalie's and Bella's past, not in the present where Jasper and Bella are going to shoot insults at each other. I was thinking of switching this to M, because for language in the future or maybe not.

I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for any mistakes I make, I'm not really good at grammer~Shirbells Style


End file.
